Elephant in the Room
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly goes on her first mission. Remy flirts...with someone who isn't Molly. Jealousy ensues and Mollys feelings for Remy are put into the light. Seventh in a series. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I missed a bit of the chapter when first submitting this, so I put it back in. Sorry about that!

### = POV change

Molly dragged herself home from a day of college. She'd been at the institute for only a few weeks,  
but a routine had quickly built up; Get up, go to school, come home and maybe have a danger room session, eat dinner and go to bed. She collapsed onto the couch, ready for a nap.  
"Hey, Cherie," Molly jerked up to see Remy standing there. She must've been more tired then she thought as she hadn't heard him come into the room. "Uh, hi Remy," She rubbed one of her eyes sleepily.  
He took a seat next to her.

"I've been thinking about it and now I know you're the one for me. So, Cherie, would you like to date me?" Remy held out a rose to her.

Molly's mouth was hanging open, "Yes! I mean, no! I think I'm hallucinating. You'd never do that, you don't like me like that.  
If I close my eyes it'll all just go away," She closed her eyes. After a few moments she opened them again and looked around. Remy was gone.

Molly looked around. "...Oookay. I've lost it."

"Lost what?" Remy said from behind her. Molly looked over to face him, "Huh? Weren't you just in here?!"

"Um, no. Are you feeling okay, Petite?" Remy said.

"I don't know. I think I need to go lie down for a nap," Molly put a hand to her forehead. Maybe she was coming down with something.

"You look like you need it, but I'm afraid there's a danger room session scheduled for this afternoon," Remy said.

"Great. Is it Wolverines? Please say no," Molly grimaced.

"Actually it's mine," Remy answered.

"Yours? Since when do you head sessions?" Molly looked surprised.

"Since yesterday. Professor thought it would be good to give me a little responsibility," Remy looked proud.

"Okay. Meet you down there in a bit," Molly said.

"You're sure? I can let you skip it this time," Remy looked concerned.

"I'm sure," Molly smiled.

***********

Molly dodged lasers and robots as a human.  
"UMPH!!" Unfortunately she ran face first into a steel wall. She fell onto her back.

"Oww," Molly rubbed her head.

"Man, uh, woman, I mean, person down!" Bobby cried out, waving his arms up at the control tower.

The session stopped immediately.

Remy came down from the control tower and ran over to where Molly was.  
Molly got up, but her head was spinning. Remy held her steady.  
"Why'd you stop the session? I'm fine. I mean, aside the from the fact that I'm seeing stars.  
Okay, so maybe I'm not doing so good," Molly said in a dizzy voice.

"Session's over kids. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary," Remy said as he picked Molly up swiftly.

"Um, I can walk,"

"Not when you just ran into a three foot thick steel wall,"

"Good point," Molly was blushing madly. Molly was at least glad she'd lost some weight through all the exercise. She thought Remy might not have been able to pick her up-much less carry her-otherwise,  
"Um, thanks. I appreciate it."

"you're welcome," They reached the elevator and got in. Remy continued holding her.

They were silent for a while.  
"I guess I should've used my power or something," Molly said quietly.

"I think if you had it wouldn't have made a difference. You said you were tired, I should've just had you sit it out," Remy answered.

"Well it was me too. I'm just really stubborn," Molly said.

"Okay, but the next time you say you're tired you'd better skip the session," Remy looked serious.

They reached the infirmary. Beast checked for a concussion and other injuries, but Molly was doing okay, just a little dizzy.

"Go catch a nap. It'll do you some good," Beast smiled.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Mcoy," Molly got up and left.

Remy smiled, watching her leave, "She's a sweet kid."

"Yes, she's sweet, but she's almost as old as you are. You shouldn't be calling her a kid," Beast replied.

Remy shrugged, "She's like a little sister to me."

"I'm surprised you see her that way considering your track record with women," Beast said casually.

"Just because she's a cute girl doesn't mean I'm gonna hit on her. I don't know how many times I've explained that. I know I'm a flirt but I have my limits. Besides, we don't have any chemistry anyway.  
And she's really not my type at all," Remy looked defensive.

"Chemistry isn't always a factor. Sometimes you can overlook someone's flaws or your first impression of them," Beast answered.

Remy waved the notion away, "Nothing's gonna happen," He walked away as Beast smiled in an annoying way before continuing his work.

##################

Molly slept soundly for almost an hour, then she woke up. "Ah, much better." She went to her desk and took out some cards with pictures of animals on them.

The professor thought flash cards with images might better help her to develop her powers.  
So far, besides turning into a rabbit, she'd learned to turn into an elephant, a baby elephant, a great dane a ferret,  
a grizzly bear and a horse.

"Okay, what's first? A golden retriever, awesome."

She put the cards down on her bed and tried to concentrate. Unfortunately her concentration was intterupted by thoughts of earlier with what happened with Remy. She shook her head, "I can think about him later. Right now I have to do this."

She stood there picturing the dog in her mind. After a few moments she saw fur on her hands and her hands turned into paws. The rest followed through.  
'Ha-ha! I DID IT'  
"BARK, BARK!" She said excitedly.  
'Oops. I probably shouldn't be so loud,' She thought.

The sense of smell was amazing. She now saw in black and white.  
Molly could hear everything going on around her. She went outside her room to explore.

"Hey, it's a dog! How'd you get in here?" Jamie Maddrox ran over to her.  
He started to pet her and scratch behind her ears.

Molly wagged her dog tail. 'This is nice. No wonder dogs like people so much.  
I guess I'd better change back though.'

Molly backed up a few steps and changed back to normal, "Um, sorry Jamie. I was just practicing my morphing."

Jamie's face fell. "Aw, I thought you were a real dog!" Jamie then looked like he had an idea.  
"I have to go talk to the professor! Later, Molly."

"Uh, bye," She said.

Suddenly Molly sensed something behind her.  
"Mmm. You smell nice, Cherie," Remy said.

"Remy?! Wha--what are you doing?!" Molly freaked out.

"Just spending time with the best girlfriend in the world,"

Molly blinked. "Okay, this is crazy. I think I really need to get more sleep or something!  
I'm going to close my eyes again and you'll go away," She closed her eyes. When she opened them he was gone.

She decided to go to the infirmary again.

Molly was half-way there when The senior X-Men came running in the direction she'd just came from.  
"What's going on?" She asked.

"We just got a call. There's a building on fire downtown. The fire department can't handle it.  
They need our help. You'd better come too. We're gonna need everyone," Kitty said.

Molly nodded. Thankfully she was already in her uniform.  
The team ran to the X-van and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

They piled out of the van. It was one of the smaller office buildings in Bayville. Molly had never been so close to such a big fire. She was shaken up and nothing had even happened yet. A fireman ran up to them, "We're not sure everyone's out yet. My men are having a hard time getting into the building,"

"We'll get in there. Just concentrate on putting the fire out," Cyclops said. Turning to the X-Men he said, "Shadowcat, Jean and Nightcrawler, we're going in. The rest of you try and help put the fire out any way you can,"

Molly smiled nervously, "Sh-sure thing," She said quietly. Molly wanted to smack herself on the forehead. This was her first real mission. It was time to buckle down, not time to act scared and timid.

She pictured an elephant in her head. Molly had practiced morphing it a couple of times, but had not really done much with it yet.  
She figured elephants were good at spraying water.

It took a couple minutes to complete the morph, but she did it.

Molly waved her big, floppy elephant ears.  
'Okay. I'm big and lumbery and I have a trunk for spraying things. I guess I'd better get started,' she thought.

She ambled over to a nearby pond and put her trunk in. She walked as close as she could to the building and sprayed it. The blast wasn't as strong as she expected, but it did manage to put a few flames out. She turned her head to look at the fireman next to her who was manning one of the hoses. "Uh, that's good. Keep at it," He said.

Molly kept at it. People had to give her a wide berth for being such a huge animal, but it all worked out.

Suddenly someone was screaming.  
"My Baby! My baby!"

Molly looked all around, thinking someone had fallen out of the building. She felt something touching her trunk and looked down. A little boy just came to pet the funny looking elephant.

"Dumbo!" He smiled.

Molly wasn't sure what to do with him.

If she morphed back it might scare him, but she couldn't exactly pick him up with her trunk and give him back to his mom, either.

Molly looked around. Almost everyone was far away taking care of the fire.  
"Hey, little man. You shouldn't be hanging around here." Remy came over and picked the little boy up.

Suddenly Molly heared something cracking. She looked up to see a piece of the building about to fall off right above them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name),  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Thinking fast Molly picked up Remy while he held the kid, with her trunk and  
stepped out of the way as fast as possible.

WHAM! A large slab of concrete block hit the road.

"Well that was a little too close for Comfort. Um, Petite, you can set us down now," Remy said. Molly waved her ears and  
put them down.

The boy reached out and pet Molly's trunk.  
"We'd better get you back to your mom now. Time to say bye to the elephant, okay?" Remy said.

"Dumbo!!" The boy screeched, pulling on Molly's trunk.

Molly pulled back a little and patted the boy's head, then she waved her trunk and walked away.  
Molly heared the boy giggling behind her.

Molly changed back behind a few of the fire trucks, then she walked over to Remy  
who was talking with the child's mother. The woman had cinnamon colored skin  
and dark hair and her child looked much the same. She was holding her son and looking very grateful.  
"Um, hi," Molly smiled at the lady, "Sorry about that. I mean, the elephant, that  
was me. I didn't know I'd be such a big distraction for kids,"

"Well, accidents happen. I'm just grateful you people we're here. My sister  
works in that building. Your friends saved her life. And you and your boyfriend  
were very brave in saving my son like that. How can I ever thank you?"

Molly blushed, "Oh, uh, he's n-not my boyfriend. And you don't have to thank us, it's just our job."

"Please. Let me at least do something,"

Remy smiled, "Just try and keep an eye on the little one."

Molly got an idea, "hey, it looks like the fire is out and they're  
packing up. Um, if it's okay maybe we could all go to the park. I can turn into an animal I think your kid might like."

The woman nodded, "Alright. His name is Mikey. I'm Vivian."

Remy got a look on his face, "Vivian. Lovely name. I'm Gambit and this is Creature. I noticed you don't have a wedding ring  
on. Divorced?"

"Yes, yes I am," She said, looking a little flirty.

Molly's right eye started twitching, "Um, hey, let's head over to the park."

*****************

The four of them sat on the grass. Vivian covered Mikey's eyes  
so Molly could turn into a baby elephant without scaring him.

Vivan uncovered her son's eyes and he looked delighted.  
"Dumbo!!" He squealed, getting out of his mother's grasp and running over to her.

Molly shook her head and waved her ears while making baby elephant noises.

Meanwhile Remy was flirting with Vivian, who looked to be in her late twenties. Not too old for him, but there was an age  
gap there.

"So, you really like younger guys?" Remy smiled.

"Oh, yes. I've always found them very teachable," Vivian answered.

Molly snorted. Mikey laughed. There had to be a way to break this up, or at least distract them from eachother.

Molly walked over to a tree and picked up a stick. She went over and waved it in Remy's face. Actually,  
she almost hit him with it accidently.

"Woah! You're gonna poke someone's eye out with that. Careful! You want me to throw it?"

Molly nodded.

"What are you Cherie, a dog or an elephant?"

Molly stomped her foot.

"Okay, okay," Remy threw the stick a couple times. It got him distracted from talking to  
Vivian. Mikey threw the stick, too, but it accidently hit Molly in the face.

'Ouch. This is not my day,' Molly thought.

"Mikey, honey, why don't you come with me?" Vivian picked him up, "I have to go  
get a couple things at the store, I'll be right back."

"You can leave Mikey here with us if you want. He's gotta be pretty heavy for such  
a delicate femme like you to carry around," Remy said as he lay on the ground, propping  
himself up onto his side with an elbow.

Molly had to hold back from smacking him with her trunk.  
Aw, what the heck? She whacked him on the shoulder.

"OW!! Petite! What was that for?!" Remy looked mad.

Molly flapped her ears, shook her head and stuck her tongue out.  
"I think you've been in morph too long. It's starting to get to you, being a baby.  
Maybe you should change back for a while," Remy patted Molly's head.

Molly went and changed behind the nearest bunch of bushes. She sat down next to Remy  
who was now laying on his back.

"What the heck was all THAT about?" Molly demanded.

"All what about?" Remy asked, fiegning innocence.

"All that...that flirting. And talking about younger guys. Come on, she's obviously  
some kind of...I mean...she's not right for you. Why are you flirting with her?" Molly tried  
not to say anything bad about Mikey's mom in front of Mikey.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound jealous, Petite," Remy smiled.

"I'm not jealous and stop calling me that!" Molly said angrily.

"What? Petite? You really don't like it when I call you that?" Remy looked a little hurt, frowning.

Molly shrugged, "I don't know. Right now it's just really annoying."

"Well you have to admit, it does fit you," Remy said as he picked Mikey up  
and tossed him in the air while staying in his laying position.

"Yeah, great," Molly rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant that in a nice way. Don't I, Mikey?" Remy smiled.

"Nice!" Mikey smiled.

"Uh-huh," Molly said dryly.

"Cherie, don't be mad. You're small and cute, so I call you that. You're special to me so you get a special nickname."

"I'm special to you?" She said sarcastically. If she was so special then why wasn't he flirting with her instead?

"Yes. And you shouldn't be jealous or whatever. Vivian is nice and we  
did a great thing today saving Mikey. I'm gonna ask her out, okay? She looks like she could use some fun," Remy said.

Molly sighed, "...Whatever. I'll be in the van."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Molly lay around as a cat until the van opened. It was Kurt and Kitty.  
She didn't feel like being human at the moment. Cat's didn't have to worry about getting their hearts broken, they just had to worry about where the best place to sleep was.

"Uh-oh. Something happened," Kurt said.

Molly changed back, "We saved some lady's kid and now he's asking that flirty divorcee out on a date! I hate him!" Molly said of Remy.

Kitty hugged her, "Aww, that sucks! I'm so sorry, Molly,"

"That creep! How could he do that to you?" Kurt said.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't even know I like him. I knew we weren't going to get together or anything, so I'd better just accept it,"

"No," Kitty said adamantly.

"Kitty..."Molly said.

"If you want him, you have to show him you like him. He thinks of you as a friend, but you have to play his game,"

"Kitty, I appreciate the advice, but nothing's gonna happen. He's out of my league and everyone knows it," Molly answered.

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind, I'm here to help."

Suddenly the door opened up and Remy got in the van, sitting in the front passenger side. He looked unhappy and a bit angry.

They heard a small "boom!" as he charged a card with a small amount of kinetic energy and it exploded just a little.

"What's the matter?" Kurt said to him, winking at Molly. Looked to them like he got turned down.

"I don't want to talk about it," Remy grumbled.

"Um, looks like you got turned down for your date to me. Molly told us," Kitty said.

Remy sighed. "Yeah, but it's not just that. It was why she turned me down. She said I was nice and all, but my eyes made her uneasy. Can you believe that? What a hypocrite! After everything that happened!"

"Well, not really. I mean, she's entitled to her opinion...but...you know,  
she treated you special and it didn't work out. It happens all the time," Molly said.

Remy looked sheepish. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Molly. I won't call you petite anymore if that's what you really want. I think you we're jealous, so if you want to go out on a date, I'm up for it. We could try to make things something more then they are,"

Kurt and Kitty literally pushed Molly forward. She nearly ended up in Remy's lap.  
Molly shooed them away with her hands then she smiled at Remy.

"You can call me Petite. It's okay. Like you said, I'm special to you. As for the date, well...I'll have to think about it."

The rest of the team got in the van and they went home.

********

When they walked in the door they came across a crying Jamie.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Molly went up and hugged him.

Jamie wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve, sniffling, "I asked the Professor if I could get a puppy. I thought it would be okay since Kitty got to have Lockheed around, but he said no."

Molly smiled, "We'll just have to fix that then, won't we? I learned some new tricks and I can turn into a puppy whenever you want. How does that sound?"

Jamie brightened up with a big smile, "Great! Thanks, Molly!"

"What kind of puppy do you want?"

"I want a golden retriever, like you turned into earlier."

"Okay," Molly turned into a golden retriever puppy and Jamie picked her up, smiling.  
Remy smiled, "You be careful with her, alright? She's not a real puppy."

"I will, Remy. Come on, Molly. Let's go outside and play fetch!" Jamie took her outside. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

A couple hours later Molly came back inside, fully human and collapsed on the couch.  
"You and me are becoming real good friends, aren't we mister couch?" She said, her voice muffled as she layed on it front first as her face made an indent into the soft cushion.

"I'd like to become real good friends with you, Petite," Remy said.

Molly jerked up. "...Dang, I forgot about all these weird hallucinations.  
Unless your not a hallucination since you did just ask me out on a date."

"Oh, Molly. You're so sweet," Remy sat down next to her, stroking her face.

There was one problem though. She couldn't feel anything.

"You're not really there? What the heck is going on?!"She jerked back in alarm. Suddenly Remy just disappeared into thin air.

"Sorry, that was my fault," Danielle Moonstar walked in.

"Uh, hi Dani. What are you talking about?" Molly looked surprised.

"Well that's part of my power. I can make someone's greatest fear or desire come true through dreams or visual imagery. I guess you really like Remy, huh?" Dani smirked.

"...Could you see everything that happened?" Molly looked embarrassed.

"Not really, but I could sense things. What you were feeling for him," Dani broke out into a genuine smile.

"Uh, you're not gonna tell him are you?" Molly stared at the floor.

"No, I'd never do that. It'll be our little secret," Dani said.

"Thanks. So, um, why did you pick me?" Molly looked curious.

"Well, that's the thing. I couldn't control it. I've been napping on and off all day because I haven't been sleeping very well, and I guess you just happened to be my target. Sorry if I freaked you out. I don't have very good control of my powers yet," Dani explained.

"It's okay. We're all working on it," Molly looked down to see she was still in her uniform, "I guess I'd better go change, I'll see you later, Dani. Um, thanks for telling me, I thought I might've been losing it there," Molly smiled.

"No problem. I'll try to keep it in check," Dani headed to the kitchen.

Molly walked upstairs and walked past Remy's room since the men's wing was the first thing you reached at the top of the stairs. His door was open.  
He layed on his bed in jeans and black unbuttoned satin shirt over a white under shirt humming along to his headphones that were attached to his CD player.

She stood in his doorway staring at him. Should she agree to go on the date?  
Why did she say she'd think about it? Would it change anything? Did he ask out of pity or because maybe he liked her too?

She frowned. He didn't like her. That was obvious by the way he flirted with Vivian earlier instead of her. He didn't even seem embarrassed at being mistook for being her boyfriend.

"Oh," Remy looked over and saw her standing in the doorway, "Molly. What's going on?"  
He walked over to her.

"N-nothing. Uh, I can't believe you have a CD player. Everyone has an iPod these days."

"...You don't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've never seen you carry one around," He answered with a smile.

"Oh," Molly said simply.

"Anyway, that was nice what you did for Jamie earlier. He, um, have fun...playing with you?" Remy said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, it was a blast," Molly said.

Silence.

"...You decide if you want to go on that date yet?"

"I-I'm still thinking about," Molly stammered.

"Well don't take too long," Remy said.

"I won't. I'll let you know soon," Molly said.

"Soon? Really?" He looked skeptical.

"Alright, by Friday. I'll let you know by then."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Yeah, I know," Molly grinned.

Molly went back into her room, took off her shoes and let out a sigh. Maybe there was a chance after all.


End file.
